Gahalla Rose
Gahalla,a surgeon of Stormwind and officer in the Shining Strand. General information Age: 24 Profession: Alchemist, Surgeon, Scholar Place of Birth Officially: Tirisfal Glades , Lordaeron In truth: The village Kauvrush,Gilneas Languages: Can speak: Common Can read: Common basic Eredun basic Trollish Descripition Gahalla is a woman in her mid-twenties. She's not very tall, barely 5'4 (1,59 m to be exact ), and that added to her frail body makes her look very fragile. Her eyes however is often shining with confidence. That, together with their brown colour that is sometimes bordering to the gold one of wolves, might give her a slight unnatural appearance. Her bronze hair is often combed and neatly tied up in a long ponytail. Sometimes it smells vaugely of chemicals but it's never a dominating smell. The most obvious characteristic is her complete lack of eyebrows and the majority of her eyelashes. Background Not much is known about Gahalla's past. According to the scrolls of Stormwind she grew up in the village of Ashfield in the mountains between the northlands and Tirisfal. This small community of about 200 humans has been more or less unknown, barely showing on any map. It is not believed that she is born of the family Rose but was a foster daughter to them. Not much happened in the small village during the first two wars, not many left for them nor did it have any specific resources of value. The only one actually visiting the area was a trader travelling between Amber mill and Stratholme, passing trough Brill. It was he that found the village shortly before the third war. The entire village had been torched, not a single building had been left standing and the entire population had been slaughtered. All but one, whom were missing, a small girl that had been left alone allmost all the time. This girl had been scaring the villagers, not intentionally but by her mere precense. She had been a magician since birth, and not only a magician but a warlock. Instead of being sent to Dalaran a mage had come to the village tutoring her. But now she was missing. She didn't turn up until 3 years after the third war, wandering northern Khaz Modan insane. She was brought to Northshire and after almost a year of intense nursing she was considered cured of this insanity and allowed to leave the abbey. Shortly after that she joined The Shining Strand She joined the regiment called the Dark Arcanists, they were a secretive group of warlocks and shadowpriests within the strand. A few powerful warlocks within the regiment wanted to show the world that they weren't afraid of revealing their nature, while Gahalla and a few others adviced discretion and subtlety. This elevated into a minor powerstruggle within the regiment, the first of many. During the early days of the regiment she befriended many of it's members such as Gwealyn and Aislin When Tiberio Dawnspeaker, the leader of the arcanists, warned the rest of the regiment about a rift slowly tearing itself open in Stonetalon peak, Gahalla started searching the libraries of Stormwind and Ironforge for clues. Slowly gathering and translating the works of a Dalaran archmage named Marnoc Dor. Her secretive nature at this time created problems though, a dwarf of the Thelsamar Thunderers had been keeping an eye on her for a time. This dwarf, Suran, started stalking her and when he noticed she copied books and scrolls containing powerful rituals of the nether and especially lore about opening and closing rifts he thought she was up to no good. One night when she had called the Arcanists to a meeting in the Ironforge library to report what she had discovered he gathered a large number of Thelsamar Thunderers and surrounded the library demanding that they would all surrender and submit to his judgement. Knowing what was at stake Aislin took a book from the shelves, ran past the baffled thunderers yelling: "I got the book, meet you at the meeting place". The thunderers took off after her leaving Gahalla to escape with the book they had come there to find. Suran was furios when he learned that the arcanists had gotten what they came for and started stalking all of them. Improsing and almost resorting to torture. All of this alienated the arcanists from most of the strand but knit them tighter together. Despite Suran, the Arcanists managed to close the rift and shortly after Gwealyn managed to talk him out of chasing them. He still kept an eye on Gahalla and some others though. Shortly after the rift's closing Gahalla fell into some sort of magical disease, this caused her enormous pain during certain time intervals. In order to lessen the pain Gwealyn bound her soul to Gahalla's and in doing so saved her life. The disease revealed Gahalla as a warlock and it she almost lost a great deal of friends outside the arcanists because that she had kept it a secret. She swore to never lie about being a warlock again when she relised how much she had hurt them. In a joint effort between the dark arcanists and the Thelsamar thunderer's mages Gahalla was cured in Dalaran. A while after the event at Dalaran, Gahalla and Tiberio started investigating The Dark sphere. Everytime she learnt that they had hurt someone or done somethin horrible she doubled her efforts in finding and capturing them. It escalated to the point were she captured Shagrath Sinistershot, he was freed because Rovena Ravenblood threatened to burn the orphanage to the ground with a infernal. Later the same evening Shagrath ambushed Gahalla in the searing gorge. He broke her arm and pressed a torch to her face, scarring it for several years to come, only recently has her face been restored by a salve created by Gwealyn's husband Category:Defias_Brotherhood_(EU)